Blackthorn
Purpose Charter Preamble We the undersigned, in the interests of promoting international sovereignty and stability, hereby form the alliance of Blackthorn. We pledge to uphold the universal principles of honor, respect, and common sense. Article One: Applying to join Blackthorn Nations wishing to join Blackthorn may post an application providing: - They are not affiliated with any other alliance - They are not on the ZI/PZI lists of any alliance - They are in good standing with all alliances - They do not owe any debts in CN - They are not a prisoner of war On acceptance, an applicant will be masked as a Recruit for 5 days. As a Recruit, the nation will be educated on the principles and workings of Blackthorn. Their advancement to full member status is contingent upon their behavior in this 5 day period. After the 5 day wait is over, the applicant will be subject to a Q&A session during which any Blackthorn member may question the applicant. Once the session has ended, the application will be put to a vote. An application requires a simple majority (defined herein as 50% + 1 of current Blackthorn members) in order for the applicant to receive full member status. Article Two: Government All positions are elected ones, each position is for a six month term. To be eligible a candidate must be nominated by a fellow Blackthorn member and garner a simple majority. The Government of Blackthorn is as follows: General: - Overall leader of Blackthorn. - Takes full responsibility for all government. - Reverses right to appoint/demote any member of Government directly. - Has the power to expel a member at any time, without a vote. - Has the power to cancel/block any treaty. - The General's powers are granted only during wartime. - Decisions of the General may be vetoed (during peacetime) by the member nations of Blackthorn on 2/3 majority vote. Commander: - Blackthorn second - in command. - Takes control of the alliance should the General take a leave of absence and assumes all powers of General for that period. - If the General is removed or absent for a period of more than one week without proper notification, the Commander automatically becomes the leader of Blackthorn until elections for a new General are called by the JAG. Note: the JAG may not delay for more than seven (7) days before calling elections. - Responsible for day to day management of Blackthorn. Head of the Foreign Office: The Head of the Foreign Office is responsible for delegating ambassadors and assisting in treaty negotiation with other alliances. In addition, all volunteers to the PRC must be approved by the Head of the Foreign Office. The Head of the Foreign Office reserves the right to deny applicants to the PRC at their sole discretion. Head of the Domestic Office: The Head of the Domestic Office is responsible for approving all volunteers to the Development Corps, as well as for formulating and coordinating aid programs and internal trades/technology deals. The Head of the Domestic Office reserves the right to deny applicants to the Development Corps at their sole discretion. Public Relations Corps: The Public Relations Corps is made up of volunteers from the Council of Officers willing to work as Blackthorn's diplomats. The PRC is responsible for recruitment and training of Blackthorn recruits. In addition, the PRC serves as the alliance's diplomatic arm. The PRC are overseen by Head of the Foreign Office, whose approval is required in order to become a PRC member. Demolitions Corps: The Demolition Corps is the term used in Blackthorn to describe the three-nation squads all Blackthorn nations are a part of in order to facilitate the defense of the alliance. Upon becoming a member of the Council of Officers, a nation will be placed in one of these three-nation squads, with whom they will coordinate attacks on hostile nations. The Demolition Corps are overseen by the General, who directs all attacks. Development Corps: Volunteers from the Council of Officers, the Development Corps function as the banks of the alliance. In addition, they are responsible for funding any and all aid programs Blackthorn establishes. The Development Corps is overseen by the Head of the Domestic Office, whose approval is required in order to become a Development Corps member. Council of Officers: The Council is made up of all Officers of Blackthorn. They are tasked with voting on alliance legislation and electing higher officials (i.e. Heads of Corps, JAG Corps members, the Commander, and the General). The Council is the true backbone of the alliance. As such, members of the Council and higher ranks are the only members of Blackthorn capable of any advancement within the alliance. Recruits: New members of the alliance who have yet to join the Council of Officers. JAG Corps: Members from the Council of Officers are responsible for court martials and hearings on constitutionality. The JAG may only hear a case if it is brought before them by a member of Blackthorn. The JAG does not serve in an advisory capacity. Instead, it is their duty to say what the law is, so to speak. Additionally, the JAG is responsible for calling elections when applicable. The JAG may only call elections during peacetime and if the officeholder for the called position has been in office for more than one (1) month. Impeachment: The members of Blackthorn may vote to remove a member of government from office. This vote requires a 2/3 majority for removal. Elections will then be held to find a replacement. Article Three: Tech Raiding Blackthorn members are not allowed to carry out tech raids. Any member caught doing so opens themselves to expulsion from the alliance. Article Four: Military Policy I. Aggressive Member Nation Wars: No Blackthorn member may declare war without the explicit permission of the General or Commander. Any member found doing so without authorization will be subject to court martial from the JAG Corps. II. Defensive Member Nation Wars: If a Blackthorn member is attacked, they may report it to the General or Commander. Blackthorn favors diplomacy, but will not hesitate to use military force to protect their members. III. Nuclear Policy: Nuclear weaponry may only be used with permission from the General or Commander. IV. Espionage: No Blackthorn member shall conduct any spy operation of any kind against another alliance (with the exception of in-game spy operations) Anyone found to be breaking this law will be subject to immediate expulsion, notification of the spied-on alliance, and potential ZI. V. Foreign Aid: No Blackthorn member may provide foreign aid of any sort to unknown or enemy nations. Article Five: Amendments - Any Blackthorn member may propose an amendment to the Blackthorn charter - A 2/3 majority is required to ratify an amendment to the charter. Signed Yerushalayim of Holy Yisrael Vittorio of Grey Havens Burning Ember of Firey Ambitions President Olsen of Olsenistan Dcorp of Deus Ex Machina ArchSchnitz of Embrelion Mountain http://www.corinth.serefgames.com/index.php Corinth